What the Water Gave Me
by murdur
Summary: Sif, Loki, Thor, and the Warriors Three heat up the bathhouse after a day of training. Mostly Loki/Sif with some Thor/Loki/Sif. Smut.


**A/N **This is my first time ever writing a fic so don't expect anything too spectacular. This was written for a prompt at norsekink on livejournal in which the warriors of Asgard heat up the baths after a long day of training.

* * *

><p>Sif sighs as she feels Fandral's fingers run through her hair. A tingling sensation spreads across her body as he washes the sweet smelling lather from her dark mane. This is not the first time the warriors of Asgard have found themselves washing each others' sculpted bodies in the heated waters of the bathhouse.<p>

With such beautiful displays of power and passion unfolding on the training grounds, blood coursing hot and fast through their veins, it is hardly any wonder that the aftermath is often filled with lust.

As Fandral's fingers sensuously massage her scalp, Sif's thoughts wander back to the training grounds and her spar with Loki. The way his lean body twisted and danced around her, his voice laughing in her ear as he melted away. An intense desire wells up inside her.

And Loki, with Hogun dragging a sponge lightly down his back on the opposite side of the bath, he is thinking of nothing but the weight of her body on his, as she briefly pinned him to the dirt.

Their eyes lock across the steaming water and they surge towards each other. He captures her lips with his own. A lust soaked moan slips into his mouth as Sif runs her tongue across his lower lip. Loki delves deeper into her mouth, one hand wrapping around the back of her neck while the other slides down her back, pushing her flush up against him. A shiver of pleasure runs down her spine. He spins their naked bodies in one fluid motion, backing Sif up against the side of the bath. She is aware of the ledge cutting into her back as Loki pins her there, covering his lithe body fully against her's.

His lips release her mouth, moving along her jaw before kissing her neck. His hands explore her body. Sif slides her right leg up his thigh until her kneecap breaks the surface of the water. She hooks her leg over his hip, interlocking their bodies more fully. Sif lets out a desperate moan as she rocks her hips against his hard cock. The warmth of the water intensifying the throbbing between her thighs.

A feral snarl rips through Loki and he bites down on her neck.

Sif gasps as he suddenly lifts her body out of the water, roughly dropping her so her ass rests on the ledge of the pool. Sif shivers as she feels the cool marble that lines the floor against press against her flushed skin. Her eyes survey the bath from her new vantage point, taking in Hogun and Fandral tangled together off to the left. Her eyes dart across the round pool and her eyes meet Thor's gaze. He too is sitting on the edge of the bath, Volstagg's head bobbing at furious pace between his thighs. His eyes are locked on her, an intense desire burning behind his eyes. The sight makes Sif's stomach drop with lust. She hardly has time to breathe before all of her attention shifts back to the second prince before her, as his long hands forcefully push her muscular thighs apart. The motion catches Sif by surprise and she falls back on to her elbows.

Loki lowers his dark head to the inside of her left thigh, licking and kissing a trail up her wet skin. Sif closes her eyes as she feels his tongue, warm and wet, drag roughly up her entire cunt in a long, hard lick, causing her back to arch involuntarily. When he reaches the top of her lips, his tongue flicks lightly across her clit, teasing, Sif lets out a desperate moan, "Loki."

His lips close around her sensitive bundle, his tongue swirling and stroking at a steady but intense pace. Sif's hips buck, as another moan drips from her lips, pleasure shooting through her. Loki does not hold back as his tongue unleashes a full assault. Sif can feel her climax approaching, Loki's hot mouth covering her cunt when he suddenly pulls his head away from her.

Sif sits up, whimpering in frustration as her climax begins to fade. She looks at his face in question, and sees all of his features alive with lust. Loki seizes Sif around her waist, pulling her forward, off the ledge, back into the water until she is flush against his skin. She wraps her legs tightly around his lean waist as he thrusts his hips up, sliding his cock deep inside her. She gasps at the sensation of him filling her, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Sif is only slightly aware of the splashing sounds behind her, signaling the approach of another, as Loki begins to thrusts into her. Sif feels the warmth of a body press against her back. Fingers trail from her shoulder blade, down her back, before she feels the large hand snake around her body, spreading over her taught stomach. Thor's other hand cups her breast, kneading and massaging in a rhythm that is not completely in synch with Loki's thrusting.

Sif shudders as Thor buries his face in her neck, licking, planting open mouth kisses along her jam line, his hot breath dancing around the shell of her ear.

Sif leans back against Thor solid body, her hand winding its way through his hair, grasping a handful as she uses this new position to angle her hips against Loki's continuous thrusting.

Loki's cock slams deep in to her and Sif is panting his name out, begging for more. The sensation is too much for Sif to handle and she begins to move her hips in a sporadic motion, desperate for more.

She feels Thor's arm tighten its grip across her stomach, acting as a restraint to hold her hips in place as Loki begins to deepen his thrusts, his long fingers viciously gripping Sif's upper thighs as he repeated slams in to her, a low growl spilling from his lips.

Thor's other hand wanders from her breasts down her stomach to her swollen clit, his large fingers tracing circles over the sensitive nerves. Sif gasps and moans, throwing her head back against Thor's shoulder in ecstasy, her lids falling closed.

"Look at me"

His voice is low and silky. Dripping with lust and power. Deadly. Sif's lids snap open as she locks her eyes with Loki's burning green eyes. The warmth of the pool is no match for the fire consuming their entire beings.

Their three bodies move against each other, wet and warm, the room is filled with the sound of sex. Moaning, panting, groaning echoing off the marble walls as the sound of flesh meeting flesh mixes with splashing of the steaming water.

It's not long before Sif feels that sensation reaching its peak deep in her core. Loki's deep thrusts and his unrelenting gaze mixed with Thor's fingers at her clit are too much for her. Loki slams into her, filling her completely. She screams out, digging her fingers into Thor's neck as an orgasm rips through her body. Her back arches in pleasure, muscles contracting in hard waves around Loki's cock. He gasps as his own orgasm rocks through him, coming hard inside of her. Sif hears Thor laugh quietly in her ear.

He kisses her as Loki pulls himself from her, cradling her spent body against his own. Loki wraps his arms around her as he presses himself against her front. Locked between the two princes, they exchange lazy, content kisses and caresses, sinking their bodies deeper into the warm water.


End file.
